Grell ahora es mujer!
by Grell de Michaelis
Summary: soy nueva haci que espero que les guste xDDDDDDDDDDD plz dejen reviews para poder obtener animos para subir mas capitulos y una cosa mas en el capitulo 6 dice siglo XI pero es el siglo XXI osea nuestra era o año 2013
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

El deseo.

Grell sutcliff estaba sentado en su cuarto mirando las estrella y soñando con su queridisimo sebas-chan, quería que algún dia pudiera ser suyo, solamete para el

-oh, lo amo tanto- decía Grell sin apartar la vista de las estrellas- algún dia sebas-chan podras ser mio y compartiremos tantas cosas…-en eso pasa una estrella fugaz-oh!-este grito y pidió su deseo- listo ya esta! Es algo tarde…debería dormir o seguir soñando con mi amado?...-en eso se escucha el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta MUY fuertes- YA VOY! NO TIENE PORQUE TOCAR TAN RECIO!-decia mientras iba hacia la puerta. Al abrirla no espero que su compañero William t. spears estaría plantado en su puerta, y peor, BORRACHO- William!- se sorprendio- porque estas tan ebrio?

-oh! A qui estas hip* he venido a decirte que hip* olvides a ese idiota de sebastian! Ese demonio hip* siempre te traerá problemas-decia molesto el shinigami-

-estas…..celoso?-pregunto con una sonrisilla picara

-CLARO! Hip* solo que si fueras una mujer tal vez me atrevería a relacionarme contigo-dijo este y Grell le tiro una bofetada enfadado- eh! Porque haces eso?!

-por idiota!-dijo con sus ojos cristalinos- no sabes cuanto desearía ser mujer, presumir mi cabellera roja, mis caderas en los vestidos rojo carmesí…. Y si vuelves a decir algo haci juro que te….MATO WILLIAM!-dijo y en us segundo el otro shinigami se recostó en el sillón avergonzado por lo que hizo, 2 minutos después se quedo dormido-

-idiota inconciente-decia grell mientras lo tapaba con una sabana blanca mientras el se acostaba en su cama- (espero que este deseo se cumpla)-pensaba el shinigami

Al dia siguiente William despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, en un instante recordó todo lo de anoche y apenado preparo el desayuno para Grell. Cuando el desayuno estuvo terminado este se fue directamente al cuarto de Grell para entregárselo y disculparse por lo de anoche.

-Grell-dijo con suavidad viéndolo (eso de viéndolo es un decir ya verán porque xD) tapado hasta la cabeza- despierta te hize el desayuno- Grell gruño y William dejo el plato a un lado y lo destapo….se sorprendio al verlo con una cara tan femenina..mas de lo normal, con unas caderas deslumbrantes y sobretodo…..tenia unos senos del tamaño ideal-G-Grell? Eres tu?!-pregunto sorprendido y se pregunto si no estaría aun borracho

-Claro que soy yo idiota! Que no reconoces a tu compañero de trabajo?-preguto con una dulce voz femenina, grell aun no se daba cuenta-

-no, porque el que era mi compañero ahora es una mujer-dijo sonrojándose-

-no creas que con eso se me olvida todo lo que de dijiste ayer!-grito desesperado, bueno ahora desesperada y al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de todo. Tenia una voz hermosa, caderas hermosas y senos del tamaño perfecto…este se sorprendio y supo que su deseo se hizo realidad

FLASH BACK*

-oh, lo amo tanto- decía Grell sin apartar la vista de las estrellas- algún dia sebas-chan podras ser mio y compartiremos tantas cosas…-en eso pasa una estrella fugaz-oh! (deseo ser una mujer de lo mas hermosa!) -este grito y pidió su deseo- listo ya esta!

FIN DEL FLASH BACK*

-WILLIAM MI DESEO!-grito con su nueva voz- O QUE BIEN QUE BIEN QUE BIEN!-gritaba y brincaba en la cama

-que deseo?-

….


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

El cambio y el reencuentro.

-que deseo?-pregunto William aun sonrojado ya que con todo el brincoteo que a grell se le vieron sus nuevas piernas bien formadas y blancas (estaba en un short u una blusa cualquiera, lo dejo a su imaginación)

-es que ayer antes de que llegaras a insultarme y decir que me olvidara de mi Sebástian 3- lo volteo a ver con ganas de asesinarlo, pero continuo- paso una estrella fugaz u pedí con toda mi fuerza ser una mujer hermosa y creo que después de tanto pedirlo decidieron concederme me mas grande deseo-se abrazó a sí misma, encantaba esa sensación de ser mujer

-Sutcliff-dijo William con…¿dulzura?. Grell volteo a verlo y se bajó de su cama, su cabello había crecido, le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas y se había encogido unos cuantos centímetros. El tomo un mechón de su sedoso y suave cabello y jugó con él unos momentos antes de estrecharla en brazos; Grell se quedó impactada, no pudo corresponder el abrazo ya que cuando lo iba a hacer en la aparto- que bien que ya se halla cumplido tu deseo- sus facciones cambiaron ya que iban a llegar tarde al trabajo- pero muévete a cambiar porque llegaremos tarde al trabajo-

-HAY WILLIAM TIENES RAZÓN!-la muchacha se fue a bañar lo más rápido, como no tenía ropa de mujer tuvo que ponerse su ropa de antes no sin antes descubrir una carta con el sello de la familia Phantomhive. Ella abrió el sobre y vio que la carta era de hace un mes y la carta era de nada más y nada menos que de su amado Sebástian:

Querido Shinigami Grell Sutcliff

Es la primera vez que te escribo pero tal vez podrías mandarme una respuesta, lo que quería decirte te sorprenderá pero es la verdad no es un engaño ni es tu imaginación el punto es que me enamore de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que…no lo quería reconocer ya que tú eres un hombre y yo también, solo quería dejar en claro que ya que hace 2 años que no vienes a la mansión y no me atrevo a ir a verte quería que tuviéramos algún reencuentro ya que sé que te trate mal hasta el último día. Por favor ven algún día a verme ya sabes, en la mansión Phantomhive.

Sebástian Michaelis

Grell al ver esa carta no sabía que decir ni que hacer, solo salto de felicidad y se apresuró a cambiarse, pero, al tratar de ponerse su típico chaleco color café este no le cerraba y su camisa blanca estaba a punto del botonazo. Aun hace como pudo se puso su chaleco y se apresuró a hacerse una coleta (chongo, colita de caballo, como ustedes crean que se diga) se puso un short, sus zapatillas y se fue junto son un sonrojado William.

-Grell no crees que es un poco vulgar lo que llevas puesto?-dijo si voltear a verla

-No lo sé, solo sé que ayer era un hombre con tantos conjuntos que vestir y que hoy soy una mujer que no tiene ni unas bragas que ponerse- dijo viendo hacia adelante y con una sonrisa.

Al llegar al trabajo todos se fueron a ver quién era esa chica nueva, o creían que era nueva, pero solo la veían ya que nadie se atrevía a preguntarle quien era o siquiera preguntarle su nombre, hasta que un muchacho de cabello bicolor, Ronald Knox fue con ella.

-Hola hermosa-dijo y le dedico una sonrisa- soy Ronald Knox, podría saber tu nombre?-

-Ronald, ya sabes quién soy, soy grell Sutcliff- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

-grell? Es enserio?-pregunto sorprendido y los demás también se sorprendieron

-sí, el…bueno ella misma?-dijo algo confundida

-grell te vez hermosa!-dijo agarrándola de los hombros- ya supiste que hoy te devuelven tu cierra eléctrica?-

-no!,es enserio?!- Pregunto entusiasmada- qué bueno! Pero creo que el idiota de William no me lo quería decir-dijo enojada

-te lo iba a decir justamente hoy para que fueras por ella pero creo que puede esperar un día mas- dijo apareciendo detrás de ellos haciendo que se asustaran al ver la cara de enojado que el tenia- ven a mi oficina Grell-dijo sujetándola del cabello igual que antes de que fuera mujer. Cuando llegaron a la oficina de William en la sentó en un sillón negro y cerro su oficina con candado

-podrías ser algo delicado ahora que soy mujer-dijo grell enojada- ahora ya no soy un hombre como para que me estés agarrando hace!-le grito levantándose del sillón y avanzando hacia el que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella

-CALLATE!-dijo gritando tan fuerte que ella dio 2 pasos a su lugar(el sillón por si no se entiende)- PODRIAS DECIRME COMO SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS CONSIGUIO TU DIRECCION DE CASA?-pregunto enseñándole la carta-

-no lo sé…Y PORQUE ESCULCABAS MIS COSAS?-pregunto enfadada- TU NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO DE VER MIS COSAS-termino de hablar y le quito la carta- y que tiene de malo que él me ame….de hecho hasta ahorita leí esa carta, yo no sabía nada aparte eso no es de tu incumbe….-no termino de hablar porque William ya la tenía en brazos y la había besado; su beso era cálido, de verdad la amaba. Ella sin querer correspondió al beso hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello de William, este el agarro de la cintura y el pego a él, no quería que se fuera y tenía que hacer algo por tenerla solo para él. En eso el detuvo su beso ya que Grell, al estar consciente de lo que hacía le dio una cachetada dejándole roja la mejilla.

-no vuelvas a besarme Spears- dijo y agarro su agenda y rápidamente se fue de la oficina de William dejándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par viendo hacia la ventana.

Antes de terminar su jornada grell entrego su agenta a Ronald para que se la diera a William el cual obedeció al mandato de grell. Ella se fue a buscar un vestido, bragas y otras cosas para vestirse. Ella recordó que tenía un vestido rojo el cual era el adecuado para ir a ver a su endemoniado mayordomo favorito. Se arregló lo más rápido que pudo y se fue a la mansión Phantomhive.

-si? A quien busca señorita?-pregunto May-rin quien abría la puerta

-busco al señor Sebástian Michaelis-dijo ya que recordó que nadie de la familia Phantomhive la había visto en su nueva forma

-ahora vuelvo con el, espere en el patio si quiere-grell obediente se fue al patio a esperarlo. Unos 5 minutos después el llegó

-disculpe madame-dijo e hizo una reverencia- podría decirme quien es?

-Sebas-chan, ¿Qué no me reconoces?-dijo sonriendo y enseño sus dientes de tiburón ahora mas chicquitos

-Grell?!-dijo sorprendido y se lanzo a abrazarla- volviste…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Esta es la guerra

-Grell?!- dijo sorprendido y se lanzo a abrazarla- volviste…

-perdona la tardanza y por no haber venido a verte, esque hasta hoy lei la carta que me diste hace un mes- le dijo sonriendo y correspondio al abrazo- y por eso tenia que verte para contarte de mi cambio- se separo de el para que la pudiera ver bien.

-es cierto..que te paso? No es una broma cierto? – dijo haciendo una mueca extraña pero graciosa

-claro que no-tomo una de sus manos y la puso en uno de sus senos- ves que no es una farza?-este quito rápidamente la mano

-s-si ya me di cuenta-dijo tocándose la mano- bueno creo que tu mas grande deseo se cumplio no es asi?

-si ya lo creo, nunca pensé que después de tanto tiempo por fin sea una mujer- dijo sin ocultar su sonrisa- sebastian es en serio me amas aunque tango ahora esta forma?-pregunto con preocupación grell. Este puso una de sis típicas sonrisas tranquilizadoras y luego la beso. Sus besos eras muy dulces, ella se sintió en el cielo, entonces puso sus manos en el cuello de sebastian y el por su parte puso sus manos en la cintura de ella.

Mientras ellos estaban en lo suyo, finny, bard y may-rin se preguntaban quien era esa misteriosa muchacha a quien sebastian besaba y por mientras ellos miraban escondidos.

-quien creen que sea esa lindura de muchacha?- pregunto bard mientras se rascaba la nuca

-no lo se pero ella tiene es cabello tan rojo como el señor grell-dijo finny

-ella no me dijo su nombre solo que quería ver a sebastian pero ya que lo dices finny tiene un GRAN parecido con el señor grell tal ves es el pero en mujer- dijo bard algo confundido

-no lo creo pero…-en eso sintieron una persona detrás de ellos, tenia una mirada escalofriante. Era William quien fue a buscar a grell (obviamente para regañarla xD hay pero que besho amor le tiene)

-S-Señor William!-dijo may-rin asustada- que hace por aca?

-vengo a buscar a la Shinigami grell Sutcliff-dijo fríamente

-l-la Shinigami?-pregunto bard- no es EL Shinigami?-

-no, por situaciones desconocidas EL Shinigami grell se convirtió en LA Shinigami grell- dijo. Los tres se vieron y comprendierlon que a la que estaba besando sebastian era a grell

-e…ella no se encuentra aquí…..pero si yo fuera ella estaría en alguna tienda de ropa-dijo con muchos nervios may-rin

-y que es lo que están viendo a escondidas?- pregunto William ya enojado

-nada nada!-dijo finny- pero seria mejor que se fuera si no el señor ciel se enojaría

-que se enoje-dijo William y fue a donde estaba sebastian besando a grell. El ver esa escena agarro del brazo a grell y rápidamente la separo de sebastian

-QUE HACES BESANDO A ESTE DEMONIO GRELL?-pregunto exsaltado William

-que haces aquí Shinigami? –pregunto sebastian- no deberías interrumpir a los demás es una falta de educación.

-MIRA MEJOR AHORRATE TUS COMENTARIOS Y DEJA EN PAZ A ESTA SHINIGAMI O TE ARREPENTIRAS- apretó tanto el brazo de grell que esta lloro del dolor, rápidamente sebastian quito de las manos de William a grell y la puso a un lado.

-mira lo que haces- le limpio los ojos llenos de lagrimas a grell- haz hecho que comienze a llorar y se le escurra el maquillaje- le dijo a William con ojos de "te matare si no la dejas ya" a lo que el Shinigami le contesto:

-ESTA ES LA GUERRA DEMONIO- sin mas, tomo a grell en brazos y se la llevo corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Una pelea por ella…y un accidente atormentador.

-ESTA ES LA GUERRA DEMONIO- sin más, tomo a Grell en brazos y se la llevo corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

-qué demonios te pasa William!-dijo Grell aferrada a él por miedo de caerse con semejante vestido que llevaba puesto-

-alejándote lo más que pueda de ese demonio-dijo con la voz temblando- odio a ese que puede tocar tus labios con los suyos tan libremente; solo de ver esa escena me dan ganas de matarlo-dijo enojado y llegaron al departamento de William

-que hago yo en tu departamento?-pregunto Grell enojada

-no quiero dejarte en tu casa porque temo que él llegue y terminen haciendo….-no pudo terminar la frase incapaz de decir las palabras

-temes que haga el amor con él?-pregunto Grell y el solo se quitó las gafas y la abrazo

-Grell…no sabes cuánto te amo, desde que estábamos en la misma clase-dijo apretándola más- no quiero perderte por culpa de ese demonio- se le derramaron unas lágrimas las cuales cayeron por la espalda de ella

-entonces porque me golpeabas? Porque me rechazabas cada que te coqueteaba?!, porque me menospreciaste?! Porque me histe menos?!-las ultimas preguntas las hizo gritando de la desesperación

-lo hice porque….no quería involucrar mis sentimientos con el trabajo-dijo separándose de ella-y aparte eras un hombre y no quería que hablaran mal de nosotros porque salíamos-dijo apenado

-no querías que hablaran mal de nosotros? O de ti?-dijo enojada Grell, en ese instante deseaba matarlo y sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lagrimas

-no quería que hablaran mal de los dos por mesclar nuestros sentimientos con el trabajo-dijo tocándole las mejillas pero ella aparto su mano

-ALEJATE DE MI WILLIAM!-grito Grell aun llorando-SIMPRE TRATE DE SER AGRADABLE PARA TI Y ME RECHASTE Y AHORA QUE QUIERO SER FELIZ VIENES A DECIRME QUE ME AMAS Y QUE QUIERES QUE ESTE CONTIGO!QUE CINICO ERES-le dio una cachetada y arranco el vestido que traía puesto y quedo en shorts, botas y camisa (como el de la costurera de Ciel )

-NO!-la abrazo fuertemente- QUIERO QUE SEAS SOLO MIA!

-muy tarde para eso Spears-dijo Grell y emprendió camino a su casa. Cuando llego ahí se metió a su tina con agua tibia y se dio un baño de espuma.

Afuera de la casa se encontraba Sebástian con un ramo de rosas rojas recién cortadas iba a tocar cuando William lo tomo del brazo

-que quieres William?-dijo Sebástian con tono malhumorado

-te propongo algo, tu y yo en un duelo de espada para ver quién es más fuerte y quien podrá proteger a Grell-dijo con voz decidida

-yo encantado-dijo Sebástian y le sonrió con malicia. Lo que ninguno sabia es que había escuchado ruidos afuera y se puso en la puerta para escuchar todo de lo que habían hablado-

-mañana en el bosque-dijo William

-te estaré esperando-dijo Sebástian y William se fue, Grell iría a impedirlo costara lo que costara, Sebástian toco la puerta y Grell se aturdió, abrió la puerta y se alegró al saber que William no le hizo nada a Sebas-chan-hola preciosa-dijo Sebástian y le entrego el ramo de flores a Grell- te traje estas flores que yo mismo plante y corte para ti

-gracias Sebby-dijo tomando las rosas-quieres pasar?

-no gracias, ahora tengo mucha prisa-le beso la mejilla- nos vemos luego mi amor descansa quieres?

-si sebas-chan-dijo sonriendo

-no sabes cuanto adoro que digas "sebas-chan"-la beso otra vez y se fue, Grell se fue a dormir y al día siguiente fue la primera en llegar a cumplir sus labores de Shinigami, se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina de William y toco la puerta.

-quién es?-pregunto William desde adentro

-soy yo Grell-dijo lo mas seria que pudo

-G-Grell-abrio la puerta-que haces aquí tan temprano?-pregunto extrañado

-que no puedo llegar temprano una vez sin que me preguntes porque llegue temprano?-dijo sonrojada ya que William se había acercado mucho a ella

-lo lamento Sutcliff-dijo recobrando la cordura

-podrias darme mi agenda? Hoy ire a jugar ajedrez con Ronald y quiero tener listo todo-dijo justo cuando Ronald llego y lo miro con cara de "sígueme la corriente" y el accedió con una mirada reluciente

-oh es cierto!-dijo finjiendo haberlo olvidado- lo olvidaba, William dame mi agenda también por favor

William se lo creyo todo y no presto atencion y les avento su agenda a cada quien y volvió a hacer lo que estaba le expico todo a Ronald y el por ayudar a la adorable pelirroja termino la agenda de el y la de ella mientras ella, ya mas tarde, buscaba la pelea de William y Sebástian. Cuando los encontró William estaba apunto de matar a Sebástian

-espero que te quede bien claro que yo soy el indicado para ella-dijo antes de encajarle la espada por un costado,pero abrió los ojos de par en par ya que no fue a sebastian a quien el encajo la espada si no a…..

-GRELL!-gritaron los dos al unison

-n…no se pre…preocupen cof* cof* yo…. Yo estoy bi…bien-dijo con dificultad grell antes de desmallarse y caer ensima de sebastian a quien protegia

Sebástian la agarro y le dio los primeros auxilios para después llevarla junto con William a un doctor. Los dos se quedaron atonitos por lo que había hecho grell, uno por que lo había protegido y el otro por protegerlo.

-Nunca te lo voy a perdonar-dijo William

-yo no fui quien le encajo la espada a un costado!-grito sebastian de la desesperación

-si pero si no fuera por ti nunca se hubiera atrevido a entrar en ese combate-dijo William. Sebastian estaba enojado ya que el tenia razón, si no fuera por el amor de ella hacia el nunca hubiera pasado nada de eso. Se decidio a ya no verla aunque eso le costara su propia felicidad, todo era porque la amaba y no quería que ocurriera otro incidente de esa magnitud;al verse las manos veía que tenia sangre de grell, eso lo taumo y a willia también, ya ninguno de los dos dejaría que le ocurriera algo a grell, sebastian pidió a William que cuidara de ella y que lo despidiera por el y le hizo prometer que le diría que se alejaba de ella solo por su propio bien, sin mas que hacer sebastian se fue dejando unos rastros de lagrimas por el suelo.

William se quedo con grell para darle la noticia que rompería su corazón en mil pedazos


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

La nueva actitud

Cuando Grell despertó William estaba a su lado ella busco a Sebástian pero no lo vio y despertó a William

-lo lamento Grell pero él me hizo prometerle que te dijera que se apartaba de ti ya que no quería causar más desgracias como la de hoy y que era lo mejor para ti-dijo con la cabeza en alto y Grell supo que lo que decía no era una farsa

-p-pero porque!-grito Grell-él sabe cuánto lo amo y sabe que me cuesta mucho trabajo separarme del!-dijo entre sollozos

-yo lo es y lo lamento-dijo William- y creo que yo también te dejare en paz-dijo con tono triste William pero su cara no reflejaba ninguna expresión

-no William-dijo tomándolo de la muñeca- no quiero perder a otra persona importante para mí

-So-soy importante para ti?-pregunto William sonrojado

-claro!Eres mi mejor amigo-dijo Grell pero esa no era la respuesta que él quería, pero aun así él se conformo

-bien, me quedare a tu lado-dijo William

-pero solo como mi mejor amigo-dijo ahora con mas tristeza después de asimilar todo lo que pasó. Un día más tarde Grell ya estaba en el trabajo, pero simplemente llegaba temprano, terminaba sus asuntos y se iba sin hablar con nadie, ni con William hablaba, esto le preocupaba al moreno Shinigami, sabia la razón de la actitud de la muchacha, pero quería hacer algo por ella, extrañaba cuando el coqueteaba con él, cuando llegaba llena de alegría (aun aunque fuera un hombre), cuando llegaba llenando de color rojo su oficina; ya llevaba hace casi un mes. Grell llego como es costumbre a la oficina de William, pero noto que él no estaba en su escritorio estaba detrás de la puerta y para cuando Grell se dio cuenta él había cerrado la puerta y sentado en su silla

-Grell…tengo malas noticias-dijo con cara de tristeza y le entrego una carta abierta de la casa Phantomhive

-que es lo que pasa?-pegunto tan pero TAN FRIA como el

-lee la carta-dijo volteándose

Grell la abrió y la leyó en voz alta

Mi querida y amada Shinigami:

El amo Ciel y la señorita Elizabeth han muerto y han dejado a un bebe indefenso a tu cargo, como los dos han muerto yo ya no tengo nada que hacer en este mundo y; por más que quiero quedarme a tu lado no puedo, el contrato se ha acabado y me tengo que ir, te amo Grell Sutcliff y nunca dejare de amarte. El nombre del bebe el amo dijo que tú se lo pusieras y que no dejes que nada le pase; hasta luego Grell, nunca me olvides

Sebástian Michaelis

Grell se puso a llorar descontroladamente poniendo sus manos en la cara, William o soportaba verla llorar y fue a abrazarla, ella se aferró a él y no dejo de llorar

-lo lamento tanto Grell yo se cuanto lo amas-dijo William con dulzura, enojo, tristezas, bueno en fin muchas emociones a la vez

-y aparte Ciel y lady Elizabeth murieron y ese pobre bebe se quedó sin padres-dijo llorando aún más fuerte ya que esto le recordó cuando sus padres murieron y se quedó sola con su hermano mayor

-no te preocupes, sé que cuidaras muy bien de ese bebe-dijo y la soltó-mejor límpiate y ve a buscar ese bebe que te necesita

-pero quien me cubrirá en lo que yo no estoy?-pregunto Grell

-lo hare yo-dijo decidido a ayudar a la joven dama- será mejor que escapes por la ventana para que nadie vea a "la fortaleza de hielo" llorar-este comentario le saco una sonrisa a Grell…¡OH! Como adoraba esa sonrisa y hace un mes que no la veía aparecer no por error

-nos vemos Will-le dio un beso en la mejilla y salto por la ventana.

Al llegar a la casa y entrar apresuradamente ya que los llantos del bebe la hacían sentir mal, inundaron la habitación y ella rápidamente vio todas las cosas que necesitaba y más, ella se puso a llorar al ver que todo lo había dejado Sebástian antes de irse, ella preparo un biberón para el pequeño bebe y se lo dio, él bebe lo tomo como si estuviera desesperado, esto cautivo a la muchacha y luego lo arropo y se acostó con el

-tu nombre será Ciel, ya que eres idéntico a tu padre, solo que el color del cabello no concuerda con el-al terminar de decir eso se quedó dormida no sin antes soltar una lagrima al extrañar a su endemoniado mayordomo

Los años pasaron y el niño Ciel era mayor de edad, sabía lo que paso con sus padres y sabía que Grell era algo como su madrina (no sabía lo del contrato de Ciel con Sebastián por supuesto), se había casado con una dama digna de él y una belleza inigualable (no más que ella le decía Grell) y habían continuado la familia Phantomhive, solo que esta vez con una niña, ella tenía el cabello azul como su abuelo Ciel y se madre…..Grell seguía siendo "la fortaleza de hielo "en el trabajo y solamente hablaba con Ronald y solo en algunas ocasiones con William.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

El renacer en otra época

Paso un largo tiempo y llego la hora de renacer junto con sus 2 mejores amigos William y Ronald

-HEY!Están listos?-dijo Ronald con el entusiasmo que Grell debería tener

-claro que si –dijeron al unisón William y Grell; se tomaron de las manos y se sumaron en un sueño profundo en los sótanos de la mansión Phantomhive para renacer. Siglos más tarde (que para ellos fue más o menos una hora) aterrizaron en el siglo XI y toda la mansión estaba destrozada y se dio a entendido que la familia Phantomhive había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, se apresuraron a irse a recorrer el lugar en busca de sus casas, la de William estaba hecha un desastre pero afortunadamente todas sus cosas estaban ahí, Ronald como no tenía casa fije se dedicó a desenterrar unas maletas que había enterrado para que cuando despertaran tomarlas e irse con William o con Undertaker ya que él ya había llegado a ese siglo. Pero en el caso de Grell, la casa estaba intacta por fuera, estaban las luces de esa época y una que otra cosa había expandido, pero seguía siendo roja, se apresuró a agarrar su motosierra y entrar a la casa.

Todo estaba en orden justo como lo había dejado unos siglos atrás. Se paseó por la sala y vio los sillones nuevos y su casa olía a rosas recién cortadas

-bienvenida preciosa-dijo una sombra detrás de ella, ella solo se puso en posición de ataque y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos

-quien eres tú?-pregunto desafiante Grell

-soy el ultimo descendiente de la familia Phantomhive-dijo-mis antepasados te tenían a ti como cuidadores de todos y cada uno de ellos no?-pregunto sin salir de las sombras

-sí, el joven Ciel Phantomhive me encargo toda su familia y sus siguientes-dijo sin bajar la guardia

-mi padre, Ulises Phantomhive me hablo de ti y me dijo que pronto renacerías y me dijo tu casa y junto con mi endemoniado mayordomo cuidamos de esta casa ya que él es conocedor de chicas como tú-al oír "endemoniado mayordomo" recordó que hací le llamaba a Sebástian y abrió los ojos como platos y bajo su guadaña

-en-endemoniado m-mayordomo dijiste?-pregunto Grell en shock hasta que unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura y la apretaron

-claro mi pelirroja-dijo una voz tan pero TAN conocida que a Grell se le salieron las lagrimas

-Sebástian Michaelis-dijo Grell

-me reconosiste, eso significa que no me has olvidado-dijo Sebástian apretándola a el

-no se vallan a poner cariñosos enfrente de mí, tengo solo 14 años-ahora su voz sonó mas femenina

-eres hombre o mujer?-pregunto Grell algo desconcertada

-soy mujer! Solo que se agravar mi voz y hacerla parecer la de un hombre-dijo la chica saliendo de la oscuridad, lo que le sorprendió a Grell fue no tenía ninguna marca del contrato

-se lo que piensas Grell, pero ahora ya no soy un demonio solo me libre de eso y conservé mis poderes, sería como uno de esas caricaturas que ve mi joven dama-dijo Sebástian

-se llaman animes o la otras serian historietas-dijo la chiquilla con una sonrisa de burla que era tan parecida a Ciel- y si se la historia de mi antepasado Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastián me lo conto y también el romance entre ustedes- dijo con una sonrisa pícara y los dos se sonrojaron- por cierto soy Natalia Phantomhive-dijo estirando su mano a Grell-mucho gusto –sonrió

-Grell Sutcliff, encantada de conocerte-dijo Grell-eres hermosa, pero de donde sacaste ese pelo tan rojo cono el mío-dijo maravillada Grell, pero eso sí sin despegarse de los brazos de Sebástian

-oh, es de mi madre, pero….-le entro una mirada de tristeza entro en ella-mi hermano mayor quien falleció por un camión-apretó los puños- tenía el cabello del color de Ciel Phantomhive

-no te entristezcas seguro el no querría que estuvieras hací-dijo Grell y se apresuró a abrazarla para tratar de calmarla- lo que hubiera dicho Ciel seria:- llorar no sirve para nada, eso no traerá a tus seres queridos devuelta-dijo imitando a Ciel

-hahahaha!-rio Natalia- gracias por subirme el ánimo, oye tú tienes mi edad?-pregunto- yo tengo 16 años

-si yo aquí tengo 16 años y este chico de acá 18-dijo señalando a sebas-chan

-he he andas con un chico mayor que tu-dijo Sebástian sonriendo

-bueno, creo que te podre inscribir conmigo a la preparatoria y sirve que ves a chicos más guapos que Sebástian-dijo y el mayordomo se puso celoso

-no hay nadie mejor que yo para ella-dijo algo molesto

-claro que sí, estoy yo-dijo William quien había entrado por la ventana

-William-dijo Sebástian enojado


	7. Chapter 7

capitulo 7

y ahora...TODOS A LA PREPA

-william-dijo en tono malhumorado

-si hola-dijo sin verlo

-a la proxima entramos por la puerta-dijo knox apareciendo- tu quien eres hermosa?-dijo agarrando la mano de natalia

-soy natalia phantomhive-dijo sonriendo

-oye porque ahora usan este tipo de faldas-dijo levantando la falda negra con cuadros rojos de natalia

-oye!ten cuidado! mis bragas se podrian ver!-ella se alejo de ronald

-lo lamento-le sonrio- tu tienes el cabello rojo como grell sempai

-si lo se...oigan ya que todos estan aqui loe tengo que decir algo-

-que pasa?-preguntaron todos y la voltearon a ver-

-ahora todos iran a la preparatoria para que aprendan las nuevas costumbres y vestimentas de aqui-les dijo como manndato

-yay!-grito grell entusiasmada y william y ronald le tocaron cada uno una mejilla-que?

-te sientes bien sempai?-pregunto ronald

-si porque?-pregunto grell

-esque gritaste y sonreiste-dijo william

-ya dejenme!-se fue con natalia-ahora seguire el ejemplo de ella e ire a la escuela con ella!

-bien si mi sempai va yo tambien!-dijo ronald

-yo ya estoy inscrito-dijo sebastian

-bien solo porque tengo que cuidar de ustedes dos-dijo william

-yaiii!ahora tendre mas amigos y tendre fiestas mejores!-rio natalia

-y yo vestire como tu me digas ya que ya no se usa este tipo de atuendo-dijo grell viendo sus ropas

-bien ahora descansen porque mañana tendran que ir a la escuela-dijo natalia y le susurro a grell-yo me quedare contigo ya que mi casa esta en reparacion

-claro-dijo grell- ustedes pueden quedarse aqui tambien-dijo grell a william ronald y sebastian. ellos se miraron y ronald corrio al sillon a acostarse y dijo

-ustedes comparten sillon ya que yo pateo por las noches-dijo ronald y se durmio

-mierda-dijo william

-no te preocupes yo duermo en el sofa y tu en el suelo-dijo sebastian apoderandose del sillon y durmio

-mierda!-repitio este enojado y se acosto como pudo en el suelo

-al dia siguiente-

-ahora grell tu tienes que pon este esta blusa rosa-le dio la blusa despues de ponerle el strapless- bien ahora esta blusa va abajo de los hombros y ponte esta falda corta negra

-como me veo-dijo algo angustiada

-hermosa, ya estas lista-salieron del cuarto donde todos las esperaban. william y sebastian se quedaron fascinados con su apariencia y despues sebastian hablo

-toda una belleza-la agarro de la cintura

-gracias sebby-dijo grell

-ya vamonos que llegaremos tarde-se limito a decir william.

ya en la preparatoria todos se le quedaban viendo a grell fasinados por su hermosa apariencia.

yo:lamento hacer este fic tan corto pero la escuela me mantiene ocupada -.-'

ronald: PERO SI NO LO HACES YO NO PODRE EDMIRAR A LA HERMOSA CHICA DE ESTA ERA!

yo HEY Y TU DE DONDE SALISTE?!

ronald:solo queria ayudarte

Sebastian: wow! si que es interesante conocerla

yo: TU TAMBIEN?! O.O'

Grell: me olvides a mi! y porque no te presentas

yo:porque?

grell: anda! yo ya se cual es tu nombre

natalia: bien bien me llamo natalia ¬¬# contenta?

grell: obvio!-abrazo fuerte- ya todos saben como te llamas

william: ustedes dos! vamonos ya! se hare muy largo el fic

Natalia: tu tambien veniste?!

william: claro...tienes ojos de colores...y ahora los tienes verdes como grell

natalia: lo se, mis ojos hacen un espejismo

william: espejismo?

natalia: YA VAMONOS QUE YA SE ALARGO MUCHO EL FIC!

todos: bien!

ronald: no olviden que soy muy guapo!


	8. Chapter 8

caputulo 8

el concurso de canto

ya habia pasado una semana desde que grell, william, sebastian y grell habian entrado en la escuela y ya todos los admiraban y se morian por que grell fuera novia de alguno de los chicos y todas las mujeres estaban enamoradas de sebastian y ronald (**natalia (la creadora):** uuu que no pelan a william, **william: **que dijiste? -.-#####, **natalia:** nada william -.-' sabes que te quiero!(risa nerviosa)). pero en el salon todos rodeaban a grell y natalia, lo cual molestaba a sebastian y ronald...si ronald se habia enamorado de natalia (**ronald: **no olviden que soy muy guapo! **natalia (la creadora):** creo que todos lo saben -.-#')en eso entra el profesor

-chicos! habra un concurso de canto en unos cuantos dias y necesitamos que eljan a dos representantes para que canten, de preferencia un hombre y una mujer-dijo entrando

-YO PROPONGO A GRELL!- grito ronald

-si que nos represente grel!-gritaron todos

-bien, aeptas el honor de representarnos?-pregunto el profesor

-claro!-sonrio grell

-bien pues yo propongo a William T. Spears para que cante!-grito natalia y se levanto apuntando a william quien estaba haciendo unos trabajos

-eh?!yo?!-pregunto desconcertado-p-pero porque? que te pasa natalia yo no se cantar! (**grell:** hehe ya se amolo natalia lo obligara! **william:** callate grell! -.-###)

-bien ya estan anotados-dijo el profesor- tienen el dia libre para hacer lo que quieran

-qu-que?!-grito william despues de que el maestro se fue-NATALIA! EN QUE LIO ME METISTE?!

-perdona yo solo queria que cantaras, te escuche cantando just the way you are y la cantas hermoso-dijo

-anda! podriamos ensayar juntos- dijo grell tomandolo del brazo-

-e...esta bien-se quito los lentes y la palabra "juntos" resono en su cabeza- pero no me culpen si los decepciono

-vamonos grell-dijo sebastian-recuerda que tenemos que ver a undertaker

-si-volteo a ver a william-vienes con nosotros?

-no, solo haria mal tercio-dijo algo triste

-como quieras, vamonos sebby-se sueron

Cuando llego a su nuevo departamento ensayo una y otra vez una cancion (natalia:no les dire cual xD) y grell por su parte ensayaba a mas no poder tratando de desifrar tambien que cancion cantaria william

-una semana despues en el concurso-

todos estaban en el auditorio, casi se podria decir que se habia llenado, grell estaba nerviosa ya que no llegaba william, lo busco por todas partes y no lo encontro, resignada, se fue a sentar a esperar el turno. unos minutos despues william llego y toco su turno

-william-susurro grell y el le dedico una sonrisa

-_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_  
_Our song on the_  
_radio but it don't sound the same_  
_When our friends talk about you all it does is just tear me down Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

_It all just sounds like ooooooooh_  
_Mmm too young too dumb to realize_  
_That I should've bought you flowers_  
_and held your hand_  
_Shoulda gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancin'  
But she's dancin' with another man_

My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways  
Caused a good, strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I'll never, never get to clean up the mess I made ooh  
And that haunts me every time I close my eyes

It all just sounds like ooooooooh  
Mmm too young too dumb to realize  
That I should've bought you flowers  
and held your hand  
Shoulda gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancin'  
But she's dancin' with another man

Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that  
I was wrong  
Oh I know I'll probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know  
I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
when he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause I remember how much you love to dance  
Do all the things I should've done  
When I was your man  
Do all the things I should've done  
When I was your man ...

el la canto tan bien que grell se imagino que se la dedicaba a ella: cuando termino de cantar se escucharon muchos aplausos y el regreso si hablarle o siquiera mirarla

-es el turno de la señorita Grell Sutcliff- se escucharon aplausos y ella salio

-_You know that I'm crazy bitch _  
_I do what I want when I fell like it _  
_All I wanna do is loose control _  
_But you don't really give a shit _  
_You go, and you go, you go with it _  
_'Cause you're fucking crazy rock and roll _

_You said: Hey, what's your name? _  
_You took one look and now we're not the same _  
_Yeah, you said Hey! _  
_And since that day, you stole my heart _  
_And you're the one to blame _

_(CORO) _  
_And that's why I smile _  
_It's been a while _  
_Since everyday _  
_And everything has felt this right _  
_And now you turned it all around _  
_And suddenly you're all I need _  
_The reason why I smile _

_Last night I blacked out I think _  
_What did you, what did you put in my drink? _  
_I remember making out and then _  
_I woke up with a new tattoo _  
_You're name was on me _  
_And my name was on you _  
_I would do all over again _

_You said: Hey, what's your name? _  
_You took one look and now we're not the same _  
_Yeah, you said Hey! _  
_And since that day, you stole my heart _  
_And you're the one to blame _

_(CORO) _  
_And that's why I smile _  
_It's been a while _  
_Since everyday _  
_And everything has felt this right _  
_And now you turned it all around _  
_And suddenly you're all I need _  
_The reason why I smile(x2) _

_You know that I'm crazy bitch _  
_I do what I want when I fell like it _  
_All I wanna do is loose control (x2) _

_(CORO) _  
_And that's why I smile _  
_It's been a while _  
_Since everyday _  
_And everything has felt this right _  
_And now you turned it all around _  
_And suddenly you're all I need _  
_The reason why I smile(x3)_

todos aplaudieron y sebastian le avento un ramo de rosas y ella las tomo y le mando un beso

william odiaba verla con ese demonio, la queria para el y solo para el. tenia que hacer algo para recuperar esa hermosa y alocada muchacha que adoraba el color rojo...

**continuara**

grell:una aclaraciaon, natalia phantomhive es una version mas alocada de natalia la creadora de este fic

natalia (llegando): que haces tu aqui?

grell:saludando...OH! un saludo enorme a **Nana19** quien se toma la molestia de leer este fic

undertaker: _wow es algo raro estar aqui_

natalia: que haces aqui under?

undertaker:pues venia a conocer a la dueña de este fic...por alguna razon grell te describio perfectamente (sonrie y me abraza)

natalia: gracias...bueno como grell ya mando los saludos pues me despido

ronald (hasta el fondo de la habitacion): **_recuerden que soy hermoso! y pongan en los reviews si quieren que me quede con natalia phantomhive!_**

natalia: bye! (aun abrazada a undertaker)


	9. Chapter 9

capitulo 9

el intercambio y amigos de nuevo

todos aplaudieron y sebastian le avento un ramo de rosas y ella las tomo y le mando un beso

william odiaba verla con ese demonio, la queria para el y solo para el. tenia que hacer algo para recuperar esa hermosa y alocada muchacha que adoraba el color rojo... cuando ella regreso le obsequio una sonrisa a william y este se la devolvio, al dia siguiente el sabia que se arrepentiria de todo lo que habia hecho pero ahora eso no importaba, el de alguna forma tenia que volver a hacercarcele a ella, aunque sea en el trabajo (aunque era demaciado) pero tenia que hablar con ella. Haci fueron pasando uno a uno todos los participantes hasta que eligieron a grell y a alguien de otro salon ganadores del concurso, wiliam sonrio para si y se fue a su departamento para cambiarse y dia siguiente en el salon el director llego a el salon para dar un aviso:

-alumnos, tengo algo que decirles, vendra un estudiante de intercambio y necesito que sebastian michaelis valla a españa para realizar el intercambio- esto sorprendio a grell, william, y a sebastian

-pero, porque exactamente yo director?-pregunto sebastian

-porque eres un alumno adaptable y necesitas puntos extras-dijo

-esta bien, ire...por cuanto tiempo?-pregunto sebastian

- por 2 años-dijo el director

-EEEEHHHH?-se sorprendio

-bien ven para que recojas tus cosas-dijo el director

-Sebas-chan! pero...-empezo a decir grell

-no te preocupes...-volteo a ver a william-espero que la cuides spears, la dejo en tus manos-al terminar de decir eso se fue. a la hora de salida william se iba pero alguien lo agarro del codo e impidio que se fuera

-necesito que me hagas un favor- dijo grell

-si, que pasa Sutcliff?-pregunto friamente william (**natalia:** eres un horrendo william! **william:**no puedo dejar que los sentimientos que ella causa en mi salgan a la luz -.-#)

-quedate conmigo-dijo grell algo triste-me sentire muy sola y natalia se va a ir a visitar a unas amigas en japon y ronald ira con ella, por favor quedate en mi casa-dijo y esto sorprendio al moreno shinigami

-s-si, yo me quedare contigo-dijo nervioso william (**natalia:**hehehe! **william:** que es lo gracioso? **natalia:** que te dejaste llevar por tus emociones **william (me golpea con su death scythe):**callate mierda!)

-bien, vamonos-dijo grell y llegaron a su casa, ahi pasaron momentos inolvidables de risa, haci pasaron las horas, las semanas y los meses y ellos dos ya eran amigos...mas amigos de lo que esperaban, se contaban de todo y se apoyaban en todo. mientras que con sebastian, gracias a las emociones volvio a ser un demonio y ni se dio cuenta de cuando sucedio aquel acontecimiento, solo sabia que en cuanto regresara convenceria a natalia de que hiciera el contrato con el para haci no separarse de su grell preciosa y que, aunque sabia que no sentia nada por william, haria lo posible por que no pasara a mas la amistad de grell y william...

**continuara**

natalia: ahora que nadie me ha interrumpido quisiera decir...(soy empujada por grell)

grell: HOLA ADMIRADORES Y ADMIRADORAS!

natalia: y tenias que empujarme ¬¬########

grell: lo lamento, pero si no no me hubieras dejado hablar

natalia: bueno que querias decir?

grell:ya se me olvido -.-'

natalia: ash...bueno, yo queria decir que que les gustaria que hiciera? DeiSaku o ItaSaku?

grell: oye yo soy como tu

natalia: a que te refieres?

grell: a que yo tengo el mismo tamaño de...(le tapo la boca)

natalia:CALLATE! SE A QUE TE REFIERES PERO NADIE QUIERE SABER! BIEN YA ME VOY GRACIAS POR VERME HASTA LUEGO!


	10. Chapter 10

capitulo 10

una noche de pasión, una guerra, el contrato y una trágica muerte

(Advertencia este capitulo tiene lemon haci que como es mi primera vez que hago lemon alguna falla no me lo tengais en cuenta porque tu tambien los tendrias)

pasados los dos años sebastian regreso siendo denuevo un demoni, busco por todas partes a natalia hasta que la encontro; se la llevo a la parte mas oscura de la escuela y le dijo:

-natalia, necesito que me hagas un favor que costara tu alma-dijo triste sebastian

-que pasa? y porque mi alma?-pregunto nerviosa

-me volvi un demonio otra vez, no se ni como o cuando solo se que me volvi uno, y necesito que hagas el contrato para que pueda quedarme contigo y con grell-dijo desesperado pero calmado para no asustarla

-entonces...tendria una marca como ciel?...pero y si lo...-sebastian le agarro el hombro

-como no me imbocaste y no lo quieres haci que solo no irias al infierno ni nada por el estilo-dijo sebastian

-esta bien...yo quiero tener la marca como mi antepasado ciel...-dijo natalia

-bien solo...trata de no gritar-mostro su verdadera forma y le pusa la marca del contrato, ella soporto el dolor y al final se puso el parche que pertenecio a ciel

-bien hasta que acabe el contrato te liberare y no hare nada a...-dijo pero natalia lo interrumpio

-lo se, espero que ronald no me sermonee de esto-dijo natalia

-acaso tu y el andan?-pregunto sebastian

-si, ya un año de eso-sonrio

-wow, me perdi de muchas cosas...ire con grell esta noche le tengo una sorpresa-dijo

-bien yo me voy con ronald, bye sabas-chan-dijo natalia antes de alejarse

sebastian se fue con grell (obviamente oculto la marca del contrato de su mano izquierda) y le conto todo

-pero...no le haras nada a natalia cierto?-pregunto grell timidamente

-no, y hoy es la unica noche donde puedo ser un humano completamente haci que te tengo una sorpresa...llega tarde a tu casa ya que quiero arreglar todo estabien?-le dijo a su oido seductoramente

-cl-claro sebby-dijo nerviosa, ya hasta se imaginaba que podria pasar...se pregunto donde podria estar william ya que no habia acudido a clases ese dia

-bueno te dejo ya que necesito comprar unas cosas-dijo sebastian

-si, nos vemos en la noche seas-chan-dijo grell y sebastian se fue. rapidamente se fue a el cuartel de los shinigamis para saber que pasaba y fue cuando se entero de:

-grell, preparate una guerra se avecina-dijo william

continuara...

natalia:hare una segunda parte para que sea algo interesante

grell: OH! YA QUIERO QUE LLEGUE ESA NOCHE!

natalia: creo que eso todos lo saben n.n'

grell: espero que hagas las cosas entretenidas eh!

natalia bien bien ¬¬ pero no me digas nada sobre otra cosa que pasara

grell:que cosa?

natalia: nada bye


	11. Chapter 11

capitulo 11

una noche de pasion, una guerra, el contrato y una tragica muerte part II

(Advertencia tiene lemon haci que como es mi primera vez que hago lemon alguna falla no me la tengai en cuenta porque u tambien los tendrias)

-p-pero que guerra?-pregunto asustada grell

-unos shinigamis rebeldes quieren crear una guerra contra el consejo para que se les permita ser liberados de el hecho de acumular almas sin descanzo y ya muchos se unieron a la causa, haci que han convocado a losmejores shiigamis de todos, entre ellos tu y yo-dijo serio william

-pero...que pasara si algun humano queda herido o algo parecido-pregunto grell pensando en todos sus amigos

-nada, todo sera en un lugar apartado, en unas semanas seremos llevados a este combate, estate lista y por favor...no te metas en problemas, entandiste?-dijo william y salio del cuartel; grell se dispuso a prepararse para ese momento pero antes tenia una cita en su casa con su amado sebastian y no queria faltar. se fue rapidmente de ahi y se fue directamente a su casa dnde le esperaba una cena romantica: flores rojas y violetas, el aire olia a manzana con canela, velas en la mesa con un exisito raviolli recien hecho y un hermoso muchacho esperandola con su traje negro de mayordomo

-hola mi rosa-dijo sebastian y a la vez se levanto de la silla y le quito su sueter dejandola en un top y una falda negra

-hola sebby-dijo sonrojada grell

-como veras ya tengo todo preparado para nuestra cena-

-si, se nota-dijo sonriendo grell

-bien,porque no te sientas y empezamos a comer?-pregunto sebastiam

-claro-se sentaron a comer en silencio, eso era lo que le preocupaba a grell ya que sabia MUY bien lo que pasaria en un rato mas; ya concluyendo la cena tomaron un as cuantas copas de vino, y ya pasado un rato todo comenzo, sebastian se habia quitado su saco y habia comenzado a besarla, ella correspondia habilmente y, aunque ella habia sido hombre en un tiempo atras, el sabia bien que esa noche e la que el era humano y podia disfrutarla sin despues reprocharze por ceder a sus encantos que lo volvian loco aunque en un pasado fuera hombre; ahora todo lo que impotaba era que ella estaba con el y haci se quedaria para siempre aunque el fuera un demonio y ella un shinigami, haria todo lo posible por estar conella

-sebastian-ella decia su nombre entre cada respiracion entrecortada y llena de pasion

-ya no aguanto mas-dijo este lleno de excitación y le arranco la blusa a grell y beso sus pechos en lo que le quitaba el brasier

-ah! s-sebastian-ella ya sabia de antemano que el ya tenia algunas tacticas que hacian enloquecer a las mujeres; el simpemente recorrio todo el cuerpo de ella con las manos y hasta que se detuvo para cargarla y llevarsela a la habitacion llena de rojo pasion, ahi ella le quito la blusa y el pantalon dejandolo simplemente en boxers; el la despojo de su falda y su pantie y empezo a estimular el sexo de grell mientras besaba sus pechos y su boca

-AH! SEBASTIAN!-gemia ella mientras despues de tantas oleadas de placer le quito su boxer a sebastia y comenzo a estimularo con la misma fuerza que el a ella

el no pudo mas y se adentro en el lo mas delicado que pudo y confirmo que ella le pertenecia a el y solo a el

-AH!-gimio grell sin poder evitarlo, esto enloquecio a sebastian y empezo a dar mas velocidad a su tarea y aumentar la fuerza tambien

-SEBAS!OH SEBASTIAN!-gemia grell

-GRELL!-gimiio sebastian antes de terminar lo que hace unas pocas horas habian empezado


	12. Chapter 12

capitulo 12

una noche de pasion una guerra el contrato y una tragica muerte part III

sebastian no dejaria que su lado humano dejara de sentir esa excitacion que grell le causaba; sabiendo que grell estaba casi rendida pero que soportaria una ultima vez empezo a penetrarla mucho mas rapido y fuerte

-SE-SEBAS-CHAN! AH!-gemia grell mientras el la penetraba

-VAMOS GRELL! GIME MAS ALTO! SE QUE LO DISFRUTAS!-decia entre jadeos

-AH!SENATIAN! Y-YA NO PUEDO MAS!-decia grell y sebastian volvio a dejar su escencia en ella y ella, muy cansada, se quedo dormida al lado de sebastian

-gracias por dejarme tener esta noche contigo grell-dijo sebastian antes de dormirse a su lado

* * *

al dia siguiente grell se levanto muy temprano, se metio a bañar sin despertar a sebastian y le preparo el desayuno antes de que se fuera para el cuartel general y de ahi a la batalla que los esperaba.

ya ahi, grell y william se ayudaban para que ninguno sufriera de algun daño, hasta que a grell se le ocurrio ir a ayudar a unos heridos, fue cuando estuvieron apunto de matarla. ella cerro los ojos pero no fue a ella a la que mataron sino a...

-WILLIAM!-grito grell a la vez que asesinaba al muchacho que habia atravezado a william

-Gr-Grell, no te preocupes-dijo con dificultad william- t-ten-le dio una carta-ya sabia que me tocaria morir, quiero que sepas que te amo y que aunque nuncafuista algo mas que mi amiga nunca deje de amarte-dio un suspiro y murio

-BAKA!NO ME DEJES WILLIAM! POR FAVOR NO MUERAS!-gritaba grell llorando descontroladamente, un shinigami se aproximaba a atacarla pero ella rapidamente le enterro su guardaña en el pcho haciendo que ella se llenara de sangre...sangre, era lo unico que habia, eso desperto su lado diabolico y comenzo a matar a todos lo shinigamis rebeldes sin dejar uno con vida.

cansada se fue a donde se encontraba en cadaver y la carta de william

-willl, mi mejoramigo...PORQUE NO DEJASTE QUE ME MATARAN A MI!-lloraba grell;decidio llevarselo a undertaker para prepararle un debido funeral y haci que el descanzara en paz

-under...podrias hacerme ese favor?-pregunto grell aun triste

-**_claro mi querida grell, aunque no lo conociera diria que tubo una vida feliz a tu_** _**lado**_- dijo undertaker antes de abrazarla

-si, lo se, racias de nuevo under, eres un gran amigo-dijo grell antes de irse al parque- william te extrañare mucho

continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

capitulo 13

El ultimo adios

ya era hora; el funeral de william los esperaba, grell iba de traje negro, como william solia ir; desde ese dia nunca sonreia, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y esto preocupaba a sus amigos y a su novio. grell solo queria darle el ultimo adios a su amigo y luego leria la carta de william para saber que era lo que su amigo le habia dejado en esa carta.

-segura que quieres ir grell?-pregunto sebastian preocupado

-si; el era mi mejor amigo desde que lo conoci en la academia y aunque el sentia algo por mi (Grell: APARTE DEL RECHAZO! -.-#) y yo ya no por el merece que le de el ultimo adios-dijo grell algo triste

-pues bien, vamonos o llegaremos tarde-dijo sebastian tomando de la mano a grell y llevandola hasta el carro donde iban ronald y natalia

-estaras bien verdad grelly-bean?-pregunto natalia

-si, estare bien no se preocupen por mi-dijo grell mirando por la ventana y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo ronald y natalia se lanzaron a grell

-pPOR FAVOR NO ESTES HACI! WILLIAM QUERRIA VERTE SIENDO COQUETA ALOCADA Y FELIZ COMO SIEMRE LO HABIAS SIDO!-dijeron los dos al unison y causaron que grell riera a carcajadas

-parecen dos niños chiquitos rogando a su madre por algun juguete!-rio grell y a todos se les alegro el dia- tienen razon el querria verme soriendo auque fuera un dia triste...LOS ADORO RONALD Y NATALIA!-los abrazo

-esa es mi chica-dijo sebastian quien iba manejado- te vez mejor sonriente

-lo se sebby, lose-sonrio y al llegar al funeral de william todos sus compañeros haciendole compañia- haci querria que fuera-dijo grell- con todos sus amigos y seres queridos...will, te extrañaremos baka amargado-dijo grell sonriendo antes de hacercarse a donde descansaba su uerpo y depocito unas rosas rojas- will, aunque no estes aqui te quedaras en nuestra memoria por siempre, nunca olvides que te quiero y que donde quiera que estes seras el mejor de todos-le dijo y puso una sonrisa en lo labios a william

-ATENCION A TODOS, QUIERO DIRIJIR UNAS PALABRAS ANTES DE QUE NOS DESPIDAMOS DE EL-dijo grell y todod le pusieron atencion- AUNQUE EL SIEMPRE FUE ALGO FRIO CON NOSOTROS, SIEMPRE ESTUVO AHI PARA AYUDARNOS EN LO QUE PODIA...SE PREOCUPABA POR NOSOTROS Y AVECES NOS SACABA DE ALGUN LIO-dijo y todos rieron- SI Y AMI EN ESPECIAL, PERO QUIERO QUE TODOS LO RECORDEMOS COMO EL MEJOR AMGO Y SHINIGAMI-dijo y despues todos le aplaudieron

-"vez will, todos te quiere y te extrañaran"-penso grell y unas lagrimas se le salieron de los ojos-"aunque siempre me sacabas de lios y me decias que no valia nada, tu corazon decia lo contrario...AI SHITERU WILL-SAN!"-penso grell para despues sepultar el cuerpo de william

* * *

3 meses despues grell estaba en el baño de su cuarto llorando de felicidad. sebastian se percato de eso y entro al baño donde grell lloraba con una sonrisa en le rostro lo cual confundio a sebastian

-que pasa grell? estas bien cariño?-pregunto sebastian algo preocupado por la que ahora era su prometida

-SEBBY ESTOY EMBARAZADA!-grito grell llena de felicidad- Y ESTA COSA ME INDICA QUE TENGO 3 MESES DE EMBARAZO!

-en-enserio?!-pregunto sebastian emocionado-se-sere padre?

-SI SEBASTIAN SERAS PADRE!-grito grell y se avento a los brazos de sebastian quien estaba en un shock de felicidad- TENDREMOS UN HIJO!

**contnuara...**

**natalia:hehehe seras mama!**

**grell :LO SE! Y ESTOY DE LO MAS EMOCIONADA**

**natalia: ah! y AlizzCrazyParty-san yo tambien soy mexicana y te mando abrazos psicologicos...bien NOS LEEMOS! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

capitulo 14

La Pelea

un comentario antes de empezar, me he inspirado con algunas canciones de ke$ha y mi onii-san AlizzCrazyParty ya estaba desesperada por que subiera el capitulo... te quiero onii-san!

* * *

-gracias gracias grell!-gritaba de emocion sebastian con la noticia de grell- voy a ser el chico mas feliz del mundo a tu lado (natalia: hehe esta historia la estoy haciendo en la escuela y mi bff ailyn me esta haciendo una trenza y valeria esta durmiendose a mi lado del aburrimiento hehehehe)

-lo se lo se-dijo grell llena de felicidad- pero solo tengo una condicion, quiero que si es niño le pongamos william si?

-NO! CLARO QUE NO!- grito sebastian enojado- NO LE PONDRE EL NOMBRE DE ESE! EL EN PRIMER LUGAR QUISO SEPARARNOS! Y TE MALTRATABA!-

-pero el es mi mejor amigo y me salvo la vida, si no fuera por mi el seguiria vivo-dijo grell con calma (grell:con la que podia ya que me dio miedo en un principio natalia:hehehe le tienes miedo a sebastian! grell: callate tu BAKA! -golpea a natalia en la cabeza- natalia: bien bien me callo!)

-NO ME IMPORTA! MI HIJO NO LLEVARA SU NOMBRE- (natalia: ES ALGO CORTO PERO LUEGO LO EDITO BYE! ESTOY EN CLASE Y CASI ES HORA DEL RECESO...YAI!)

-Sebastián no seas terco, por favor-dijo grell empezando a temblar del miedo (natalia: hhe volvi a las 6:27pm y empeze a las 12:18pm)

-NO NO Y NO! NO DEJARE QUE MI HIJO SE LLAME COMO ESE IMBECIL!-al oir esto grell se enojo y explto en furia dejando atras su miedo

-EL NO ERA UN IMBECIL, POR SI NO LO SABES ME SACO DE MUCHOS LIOS Y ME AYUDO A RECUPERERMI GUARDAÑA DE LA MUERTE; ME AYUDO CUANDO PELEE CONTRA UNDERTAKER EN EL TITANIC Y NOS LEVO A MI Y A RONALD Y NOS LEVO A UN LUGAR SEGURO!-dijo gritandole- ME SALVO Y SI NO FUERA POR EL NO AHORA ESTUVIERA MUERTA Y EL VIVO!-comenzo a llorar y sebastian se dio cuenta de su error; trato de agarrar su hombro pero ella lo aparta de manera brusca-NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME MICHAELIS! WILLIAM TENIA RAZON. EL ME DIJO QUE TU ME HARIAS MUCHO DAÑO Y YO NO LE CREI!-saco rapidamente su guardaña y la apunto a sebastian- NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME DEMONIO, AUNQUE TE AMO SI ME HECES DAÑO O A ESTE BEBE TE JURO, MICHAELIS, QUE TE MATO!-grito grell para luego salir de su casa para que sebastian no la viera.

-qu-que he hecho?-sebastian se preguntaba sebastian con mucha tristesa. decidio ir a ahogar sus penas en alcohol, se fue a una cantina pero en el camino en la radio se escucho grenade :

-_Easy come easy go that's just how you live _  
_Oh take take take it all but you never give _  
_Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss _  
_Had your eyes wide open _  
_Why were they open? _

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash _  
_You tossed it in the trash you did _  
_To give me all your love is all I ever asked _  
_cause what you don't understand _  
_Is I'd catch a grenade for ya _  
_Throw my hand on the blade for ya _  
_I'd jump in front of a train for ya _  
_You know I'd do anything for ya _  
_See I would go through all this pain _  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain _  
_Yes I would die for ya baby, but you won't do the same.. _

_Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm am numb _  
_Tell the devil I said hey when you get back to where _  
_you're from _  
_Bad women bad women that's just what you are yeah _  
_You smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car _

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash _  
_You tossed it in the trash yes you did _  
_To give me all your fucking love _  
_Is all I ever asked but what you don't understand _  
_Is I'd catch a grenade for ya _  
_Throw my hand on the blade for ya _  
_I'd jump in front of a train for ya _  
_You know I'd do anything for ya _  
_Listen babe I would go through all this pain yeah _  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain _  
_Yes I would die for ya baby, but you won't do the same.. _

_If my body was on fire _  
_Oh you would watch me burn down in flames _  
_You said you loved me you're a liar _  
_Cause you never ever ever did baby.. _

_Cause I'd catch a grenade for ya _  
_Throw my hand on the blade for ya _  
_I'd jump in front of a train for ya _  
_You know I'd do anything for ya _  
_Oh babe I would go through all this pain yeah _  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain _  
_Yes I would die for ya baby, but you won't do the same.._

sebastian simplemente cerro los ojos tratando de olvidar todo, pensaba que grell habia pedido esa cancion justo para el; cuando llego a la cantina se compro todo el licor que pudo para quedar borracho y con suerte olvidar lo que habia pasado esa misma noche. ya cuando se dispuso a irse todo ebrio recordo todo lo que le habia gritado a grell y lo que ella le habia dicho:

_"WILLIAM TENIA RAZON. EL ME DIJO QUE TU ME HARIAS MUCHO DAÑO Y YO NO LE CREI!... NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME DEMONIO, AUNQUE TE AMO SI ME HECES DAÑO O A ESTE BEBE TE JURO, MICHAELIS, QUE TE MATO!"_

-GRELL!POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES!-grito sebastian en su auto llorando-GRELL LO LAMENTO!-diciendo esto se quedo dormido (natalia: mas bien noqueado) en el automovil.

Al dia siguiente sebastian llego al colegio con la esperanza de que grell estuviera ahi para peirle disculpas y decirle que lo de la noche anterior solo habia sido una escena de celos de su parte, pero no, ella no estaba ahi, tampoco en la tarde ni en la noche llego a su casa.

-GRELL! NO ME DEJES!-grito sebastian pero al oir la voz de natalia se fue rapidamente con ella

-que pasa sebastian?-pregunto preocupada natalia-que ha pasado con grell? no la he visto en todo el dia y ronald esta preocupado

-tal vez ese demonio le hizo algo y ella ya no lo quiere ver-dijo ronald enojado

-eso es cierto?-pregunto natalia

-yo...

**continuara...**


	15. Chapter 15

hace como dos dias cheque los reviws de mi fic para ver si mi onii-chan me habia escrito y encontre un review de una muchacha que dice haci:

_Este fanfic es PLAGIO ._. _  
_ya hay un fanfic existente mas viejo (y sin ofender, pero con sentido y que se entienda la trama) que tiene EXACTAMENTE la misma trama..._  
_Grell pide un deseo a la estrella fugaz _  
_Se vuelve mujer_  
_William se enamora de ella_  
_Sebastian tambien_  
_se muere Elizabeth para que nazca el bebe de Ciel..._  
_Coincidencia ? no lo creo..._  
_Lo siento, pero entre mas avanzas no puedo resistir el plagio..._

en primera, soy practicamente nueva en esto y me entere por un amigo ya que el ve fics de pokemon y me pidio que lo leyera; en segunda, yo escribo esto de un cuaderno que habia hecho el año pasado solo por desaburrirme en la escuela y este año mi amigo me dijo que creara una cuenta para subirlo ya que le gusto; en tercera, los unicos fics de kuroshitsuji que he leido son: "una neko, mil locuras y un amor" (que porcierto leanlo es de mi onii-chan y les va a gustar) y "obscuro amor entre nobles" (ese tambien leanlo); cuarta, pasame el nombre del fic para leerlo por favor.

con esto me despido, aclarando que los personajes no me pertenecen (solo natalia) y si puse mi nombre para un personaje...y aparte solo va leyendo un capitulo y ya dice que es plagio, por favor, POR FAVOR, primero lean el fic y luego me dicen si es plagio...AH y ya vi DBZ la batalla de los dioses y esta genial, veanla si no la han visto, y solo para decirles que pronto hare fics de soul eater, nightmare before chrismas, naruto y tal vez dragon ball.

cualquier peticion de fics solo dejenlo en los reviews...

los amo a todos! onii-chan ya sube tu capitulo y gracias a Nana 19 que me apoyo desde que inicie este fic...los amo onii-chan y Nana 19! bye


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Musica para mis oidos

-yo...dijo sebastian pero entonces se escucho musica demaciado fuerte, para especificar love is war, de hatsune miku

_**"Mou ikiba ga nai wa **_  
_**Kono koi no netsuryou **_  
_**AHH…! **_  
_**Haiiro no kumo **_  
_**MONOCHROME no kesonu **_  
_**Hizashi wa kageri **_  
_**Yuugure wa iro wo kaete iku **_  
_**Aa, sekai ga nijin de **_  
_**Soredemo suki de irareru ka nante **_  
_**Wakatteru **_  
_**Kedo dou sureba ii no **_  
_**Doushitara **_  
_**Dou sureba **_  
_**Baka da na **_  
_**Watashi **_

_**Hajimeru no yo **_  
_**Kore wa sensou **_  
_**Ureshi sou na kimi wo miru nante **_  
_**Sestu naru koi **_  
_**Sore wa tsumi **_  
_**Misete ageru **_  
_**Watashi no omoi wo **_

_**Saken de mita MEGAPHONE wa kowareteta no **_  
_**Dore dake senobi shitatte **_  
_**Kimi no shikai ni hairanai **_  
_**Aa, itsunomanika hareta sora **_  
_**Zenzen niawanai **_  
_**Kimochi ga osaerare nakute **_  
_**Doushitara **_  
_**Dou sureba **_  
_**Naite nanka **_  
_**Nain dakara ne **_  
_**Daisuki **_

_**Tatakau no yo **_  
_**HEART wo ute **_  
_**Shudan nante eran de rarenai **_  
_**SKIRT hirari misetsukeru no yo **_  
_**Kimi no shisen ubatte miseru no **_  
_**Geigeki youi **_  
_**Senkyou wa imada furi nano desu **_  
_**Koi wa moumoku **_  
_**Kimi no kuchizuke de me ga sameru no"**_

**-**Grell...-dijo sebastian, en cualquier lado la reconoceria

-es ella?-pregunto natalia

-CLARO QUE ES ELLA!-grito desesperado al borde de las lagrimas ronald

-pero...que signufica la cancion?-pregunto natalia

-solo recuerda las clases de japones que te di natalia dijo sebastian

-No hay lugar para donde ir  
Por la intensidad de este Amor  
¡Paaaaa!

La Nube Gris Ceniza  
Tumulto Monocromo  
luz de el sol crea mi Sombra  
Color de la Tarde  
Empieza a cambiar

Ahh, el mundo se Distorsionará  
Y aun asi... Te sigo Amandote  
Si lo se...  
Pero, ¿que puedo hacer?  
¿Que puedo hacer?...  
¿Que debo hacer?  
Que estupida  
Yo solo...

¡Iniciare a esta Guerra, en nombre del Amor!  
Para ver feliz con otra persona  
Es un Amor gentil  
Se convertira pecado  
Te mostrare cuales son mis Sentimientos hacia ti

De tanto gritarle  
Mi megafono se rompio en trizas  
¿Que inquieta estoy?  
Para internar llamar tu atencion  
Pero nunca pude de tener

Ahh... que me diera cuenta, antes que el cielo se ha despejado  
Apartado por esta satisfacción  
No puedo aislar mas estos sentimientos  
Pero, ¿que puedo hacer?...  
¿Que debo hacer?...  
Yo no llorare...  
ya no voy a llorar...

Te quiero  
¡Iniciaremos esta Guerra!  
¡Atacando al Corazon!  
No hay tiempo para la decision  
Como Luciendo mi falda  
Agitado por el aire  
¿Llamar mi atencion hacia a ti?

Ahh... Preparate para vencer  
Mis fuerzas aun sigue para derrocarte a ti  
El amor es Ciego  
y solo abrir mis ojos con tus besos tuyos sobre mi- dijo natalia

-TU IDIOTA DEBERIAS BUSCARLE!-le grito ronald

-sebastian-dijo natalia quitandose el parche-te ordeno que encuentres a grell

-si-se fue con ansias de encontrarla


	17. Chapter 17

capitulo 17

Despues de meses...la encontre

POV DE SEBASTIAN

Despues de que natalia me ordenara que encontrara a Grell no lo pense dos veces, me puse a buscar el alma de grell pero no la encontre, me dispuse a buscarla, nunca me lo perdonaria si a ella o al bebe le pasara algo, queria verla, queria volver a besarla y queria conocer a a ese bebe y cuidarlo con mi vida, todo ese dia no hice otra cosa mas que buscarla, no descanse y no descansare hasta encontrarla, ella se convirtio en mi vida, en mi razon de ser...EN TODO! esa chica es lo que mas amo de todos estos años (que son muchos) y ese bebe me da mas razones para amarla! y querer encontrarla para criar a esa criatura que crecia en ella!

-POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS GRELL NO ME ABANDONES!-grite al viento como si ella pudiera escucharme

pase las siguientes semanas, los siguientes 5 y miedo meses buscandola por casi todo el mundo, siempre sabiendo que algun dia la encontraria, TENIA QUE ENCONTRARLA; ME VENDRIA VALIENDO MADRES SI AVENTABA MI VIDA AL CAÑO POR BUSCARLA! LA ENCONTRIA SEA COMO SEA!

solo faltaba medio mes para que ella diera a luz y yo habia vuelto a Londres, tambien queria estar presente para ayudarla y ver nacer a esa criaturita; vi a una chica de sombrero caminar con dificultad; estaba embarazada; la vi caer al suelo y la sostuve, ella volteo y no pude creer lo que veia...ERA GRELL!

-gr-grell-dije y la abraze con cuidado-p-pense que no te encontraria nunca

-ahora...n-no es tiempo de eso! llevame a un hospital el bebe esta apunto de nacer!-grito mi amada grell y yo la cargue con cuidado- lamento haberme ido de tu lado pero...-pero antes de que terminara la interrumpi-

-shhhhh, calla, estabas en todo tu derecho, ahora no hagas esfuerzos innecesarios-dije mientas la llevaba rapido al hospital; al llegar pedi que se le atendiera lo mas rapido posible pues ya que ella iba a tener al bebe pronto; los doctores la atendieron muy bien y rapidamente se la llevaron a que diera a luz, lo ultimo que me dijo fue:

"-nunca quise saber si era niña o niño, haci que sera una sorpresa para los dos, y no quiero que lo averigues con tus poderes de demonio-"

lo dijo con una sonrisa y yo en cambio sonrei tambien y a regañadientes me dispuse a no ver el alma del pequeño que iba a nacer. tome el ceular que Natalia me habia comprado y le marque:

-bueno?-contesto

-ya he encontrado a Grell- en eso ella grito en el telefono y yo solo le separe de mi oreja

-EN SERIO?! OH QUE BIEN QUE BIEN QUE BIEN! Y QUE PASA POR QUE NO VIENE?!-grito entusiasmada

-por que ella ya va a tener al bebe y la traje rapidamente al hospital-dije con felicidad

-AAAAAAA! VAMOS PARA AYA! SEGURO QUE A RONALD LE ENCANTARA LA NOTICIA!-despues le di el nombre del hospital y ellos llegaron minutos despues

-Y COMO ESTA?!-pregunto medio susurrando natalia

-no ha sal...-en eso me interrumpe el doctor

-familiares de Grell Sutcliff?-pregunto y los tres nos acercamos

-si? yo soy su prometido- dije con ansia

-los bebes ya nacieron y la señorita grell ahora esta descanzando un poco

-l-los bebes?-preguntamos todos al unison

-oh! es cierto, ni ella sabia que iban a ser 2 bebes; fueron un niño y una niña, felicidades a usted señor, ya pueden pasar a verla-dijo el doctor y todosnos fuimos empujando ya que queriamos llegar primero a verla (natalia: que infantiles se ven sebastian: calla ya que tu tambien estabas ahi! natalia: eh, pero yo soy tambien la que escribe sebastian: ok ¬¬#)

-grelly-bean!-grito natalia y al ver a los bebes se enamoro de ellos

-hola-sonrio mi bella flor roja-hehe, creo que ya encontraste tu nueva obsecion natalia

-lo se, pero esque son tan lindos!

-GRELL!-grito ronald como niño chiquito y abrazo a grell, era de esperase-NO TE VUELVAS A IR SIN AVISAR! APARTE PODRIAS HABERNOS MANDADO UN MENSAJE JODER!

-perdona...y antes de que preguntes si, me enoje con sebastian y me fui a meditar y no quiero que estes enojado con el por eso-dijo grell

-LO SE!-dijo ronald a su sempai- pero...bien

-mira ronald-dije para quitarle el parche a natalia y anular el contrato, ya que nunca tubo validacion

-Gracias sebastian-dijo ronald y me sonrio- bueno y como le pondremos a los bebes?

-pues al niño...espero que no te enojes sebastian...le queria poner angel-dijo nerviosa mi pequeña aunque yo no le tome importancia porque aunque detesto a los angeles por situaciones muy notables el bebe si que parecia un angel

-si, no me molestare por eso, si tu quieres ponerle angel su nombre sera ese...Angel Mchaelis Sutcliff-le sonrei y ella puso una cara de felcidad- pero yo le pondre nombre a la nenita-dije

-si, te toca a ti-dijo grell-

-pues...su nombre sera Isabelle-dije-si, Isabelle le queda

-esta bien, ese nombre es perfecto-ella sonrio y unos dias despues salimos

* * *

natalia: bueeeno hasta aqui le dijo ya que estoy haciendo tarea y tengo que recojer mi cuarto ¬¬#

sebastian: ya deberia estar haciendo la tarea ¬¬

natalia: ya ya pues...nos vemos luego

Sebastian: anda ya! que tu cuarto parece una jungla o jumanji

natalia: Y TENIAS QUE DECIRLO? SE QUE ESTA HECHA JUMANJI PERO POR LO MENOS SE DONDE DEJO MIS COSAS!

Sebastian: bueno ya...oh y grell me pidio que les dijera que escucharan la cancion -busca un papelito con algo anotado- clint eastwood de gorillaz

dare de gorillaz, on melancholy hills de gorillaz y creo que eso es todo, hasta luego


	18. Chapter 18

TODO EL CAPITULO ES EL POV DE GRELL OK?...A Y ESCUCHAN GORLLAZ, ES UNA BANDA DE MUSICA MUY BUENA...JUNTO CON ASKING ALEXANDRIA...saludos a alizzcrazyparty :3

* * *

salimos del hospital y yo iba en una silla de ruedas cargando a los dos bebes..la verdad es que si queria ponerle por nombre William a mi pequeño, pero a Sebby no le gustaria ya que le trae muchos malos recuerdoa y...al ver la cara del bebe...se me figura a un angelito. La verdad pense que sebby no querria que le pusiera ese nombre al niño ya que...es un sexy demonio.

-en que piensas Grell?- me pregunto ronald

-en nada...solo recuerdos...-dije con una sonrisa...les bebes despertaron y abrieron los ojos, Angel tenia los ojos color Verde como los mios e Isabelle tenia los ojor rojos...Angel seria un shinigami e Isabelle una demonio. sonrei y sebastian volteo a verme

-que pasa grell?-me pregunto aquel demonio que robo mi corazon

-acabo de hacer un gran descubrimiento-dije sin dejar de sonreir

-cual?-dijo natalia quien empujaba la silla de ruedas-

-que isabelle sera una sexy demonio y angel sera un sensual shinigami-dije sin mas

-hehe...entonces habra que enseñarles muchas cosas-dijo sebastian sonriendo. isabelle comenzo a llorar y sebastian la cargo inmediatamente

-calma pequeña,papa esta aqui-dijo con demaciada ternura y so no pude evitar sonreir por su actitud

-te vez adorable hablandole haci a la bebe-sonrei

-yo le enseñare todo a mis hijos...aunque vallan a la escuela, ellos sabran tocr instrumentos y demas-dijo sebby y me enternecio

-si, pero ahora son muy chicos...no los atormentes antes de tiempo-dije bromeando

-no los voy a torturar-dijo el reprochando y yo sonrei

-ya dame a la bebe-dije

-no! ya me la llevare-dijo el

-bien-sonrei-pero ten mucho cuidado

-siempre-dijo sebastian sonriendo, cuando llegamos a mi casa sebastian se llevo a isabelle y a angel a un cuarto que estaba listo para el bebe...aunque el pensaba que solo iba a ser uno...haci que los acosto juntos y estaban quietecitos

-gracias por traerme chicos-les dije a natalia y ronald

-no es nada-dijo natalia y se acerco a mi oido-aparte queria ayudar antes de estar aci como tu

-estas?...-le susurre y ella solo hizo "shhhhh; sonrei y calle. apesar de todo podre ser feliz al lado de quienes amo y NADIE me quitara mi felicidad...porque antes lo mataria xD

* * *

si, es corto...ESQUE NO TENGO MUCHAS IDEAS! el proximo capitulo hare que los bebes ya sean de 15 años...SI! Y LES DARE DESCRIPCIONES DE ELLOS...BYE! ESCUCHEN LA BANDA GORILLAZ


End file.
